


We need you to be born and told

by aumiles



Series: 神仙歌词记录本 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 居然今天都还在有人为生老病死流泪不尽





	We need you to be born and told

至少有八种主义可以来解释抑郁症 这是我随便翻书读到的

你也曾困于自己构建的暗室 把钥匙马虎地留在过去

咬下这一颗柠檬 青蓝变成青蓝

还能够呼吸喝水的活下去就好好像个人样的活着 不能活了就立刻去死 硬汉精神

本体龟毛：他是去医院看病之前都要把症状写成文档 自己默记下来 以免自己因为紧张和病因要见光的兴奋而滔滔不绝 说出无需的人生背景

那男孩哭到喘不上下一口气 泪痕斑斓 还好粉底质量极高

他永远无法拥有的男孩或者女孩

知道是你 多久多漫长 他都无比耐心地等待 极其满心欢喜

当断不乱

离人复活

人生啊 真是的

今天还在为羊毛衫缩水和没有时间打扫房间而烦恼

明天就发现一直以来的眼睛不适和无故流泪是视网膜脱落所致

更会被说惨的是发现并没有一个合适的人可以无责任分享和第一时间告知这桩心病

生老病死的话 有失去就会有得到哦

life is always just a game ，remember you're A player too

**Author's Note:**

> 居然今天都还在有人为生老病死流泪不尽


End file.
